


【FGO/福达lily】潜入湛蓝

by erse



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erse/pseuds/erse
Summary: 设定是在未进入异闻带的虚数空间潜航的时候这是个冷到北极圈的cp了⑧我不管我就是喜欢！





	【FGO/福达lily】潜入湛蓝

万能的人是不需要感情的。 

其实换句话说，反而是随心所欲地做事。但是因为什么都会、什么都看透而不需要别人了；因为自己足够可信所以不需要别人了，所以孤独也无所谓，所以周围看似重要的人逝去也不动声色，所以就算是带着遗憾逝去，只要物尽其用也好。

——我在说什么啊，现在的达芬奇亲的小脑瓜怎么变得这么奇妙，无所不能的我（莱昂纳多·达·芬奇）可是精灵古怪惹人嫌又惹人爱的哟❤。

潜入虚数空间的时光是枯燥、难耐又煎熬的，未来的一切都如此未知，最聪明的人和最万能的人都被困在一方小小的车舱里。没有电力供给，没有魔力来源，一切的一切仅靠御主的日常进食来进行供给。坐在驾驶舱巨大屏幕前面的小达芬奇困顿地挠了挠眼睛，整张小脸都快要埋到键盘里了。

“达芬奇亲？”

来自英国的绅士轻手轻脚地打开舱门，见年幼的驾驶员几乎要从比她还要高的操作椅摔到地上，连忙从腋下将轻若无物的她拉到自己的怀里。

埋首于宽大的胸膛里，年幼的少女大大地打了个哈欠，些许生理泪水都沾到年长的绅士的领巾之上。绅士拍了拍她的背：

“是……魔力不够了吗？”

年长男性的声音低沉富有磁性，尽管是平常那种理性的、毫无感情的声音，也因为掺杂了关爱而变得撩人心弦起来。什么嘛，真是完美的男人，明明这个世上完美的存在只有我自己而已啦！

尽管魔力不够、因为透支精神去分析数据而眩晕得不行，万能的小天才也没能停止小小个的心中大大声的嫉妒。

“唔……”虚弱的声音从夏洛克·福尔摩斯的胸膛里响起，“对不起啦……万能的天才可能要消极怠工了哟。”

抱着怀里的小女孩，福尔摩斯坐上了操作椅：“就这样静静地待一会儿吧，再消耗下去，万能的天才就会消失了哟。”

沉静了一会儿，细细的声音响起：

“呐，我说，福尔摩斯君。”

福尔摩斯静静地听。

“……其实还有另一个方法吧？”

话音未落，福尔摩斯将达芬奇举高，达芬奇睁开眼，两人对视。

他发现，达芬奇的眼睛是湛蓝，澄澈的那种湛蓝，纯净无暇，坦然天真。

他刚来迦勒底的时候达芬奇还未成为代理所长，当时的她以成年的姿态现世，是蒙娜丽莎式的成熟女人的样子。从看到的第一眼就知道了，精明，天才，冷静，骄傲，同类。完全不是他在世时看到的蒙娜丽莎式的忧郁地微笑着的存在，而是自负而善良的存在。啊，跟罗曼还真是搭呢，一个自卑深藏自己，一个自负坦然处事；不是想不到会跟大多数人相处不好，而是因为觉得无所谓的孤高自傲。

然而冷静的侦探是没有真正的感情的，不然大多数的推断就会因掺杂感情而变得不可靠，所以夏洛克·福尔摩斯只是很平静地对待而已。

然而当罗曼消失、所有的一切都开始不得不依靠这个唯一的万能的天才时，福尔摩斯才发现，或许自己的存在就是为了填补罗曼的空缺。

搭吗？搭。

聪明人与聪明人之间的交流总是高效而令人产生舒适的多巴胺的，多年的侦探突然感受到了与华生不同的搭档的感受。不是绝对的信任所带来的舒服，而是惺惺相惜所带来的愉悦。他知道达芬奇知道，但是两个聪明的人总是一笑而过。有什么是可以停留的呢，在这个世上？

当他终于见到达芬奇安插在最后的基地里的调整过的灵基时，福尔摩斯不禁开始惊叹万能之人心思的细腻与周到。他看着朝他扮鬼脸的精灵古怪的少女，不禁开始想，或许这就是天才的魅力吧。

幼年的小女孩将成熟女性的精明自负演绎为可爱乖张，如同上天最精巧的造物，狠狠地在某位绅士地心上拨动着。

什么时候自己成为爱德华·蒂奇口中的萝莉控了？

不不不，不是这样的，是因为失去了吧，是这样的吧。心中失落于万能的天才、自己心中惺惺相惜的搭档就这样冷漠地看待自己的生命，就这样死去——如果说从者的现界是一次生命的话。

小达芬奇会撒娇，会直达心底地笑，会将自己的喜怒都表现出来，这是成熟的达芬奇所没有的。怎么可能会有呢，之所以成熟就是因为没有，因为知晓这个世界不会因为自己的改变而改变，是看透了一切的视角。

福尔摩斯重新与怀里小达芬奇的湛蓝的眼睛对视。

什么时候如此亲昵了呢？是因为对方年龄的变小吗？还是说，对方将隐藏的名为自傲的隔阂自我消除了呢？

不不不，这推断未免太不理性，福尔摩斯知道，对方仍是自傲的，只是换了种形式而已；无论是幼达芬奇还是成年达芬奇，都对自己的处事方式乐在其中。

她就是她。

达芬奇圆圆的小脸上圆圆的小眼睛旁长长的睫毛上沾了些许露水。小女孩仍是一如既往的天真又狡黠的姿态，年长的男人怀中的触感是绵绵软软，带有小女孩特有的奶味。

于是捧着小女孩的脸，年长的侦探轻轻地吻了下去。

唾液在两人唇舌间交换，魔力一点点充盈，即使杯水车薪，但总能应付一段时间了。

这判断可真理性，达芬奇心里想，福尔摩斯君从来都没变过，福尔摩斯君从来都没有感情。

真狡黠啊，福尔摩斯心里想，或许心里其实都在取笑自己的姿态了吧。

……是吗？

……是吧。

吻毕，达芬奇攀着福尔摩斯的脸，端详着他。  
英国的绅士五官深邃，眼瞳里竟也是湛蓝。  
哎呀哎呀，别那么含情脉脉嘛，这样一来即使知道这只是为了达成目的而做的一个举动，也会忍不住沉溺其中的啊。  
“福尔摩斯君跟以前的我做过‘那个‘吗？”好奇。  
“……”福尔摩斯嘴角紧绷，“没有。”  
“是因为没有必要吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“福尔摩斯君还真是一如既往地理性呢，不做也许会带来无尽麻烦的事。”  
侦探挑眉，惊讶于对方的直言直语。灵基不同，话也变得直白了吗？  
小达芬奇笑了，天真烂漫：“你不觉得今天我的话变得直白了吗？我知道你在想什么，毕竟达芬奇可是万能的天才嘛。”  
“说直白的话，说明你已经做好做直白的事的准备了吗？”  
“做好了哟，我。”  
小女孩的身体变得更加绵绵软软，年长的侦探感到灵基深处有一股火在烧。  
达芬奇将樱桃小嘴贴在侦探的耳边吹气：“做理性的事吧，大哥哥~”  
福尔摩斯感到自己额边的青筋在跳，身体的某个部位不可抑制地开始发生变化，狠狠地戳在小女孩的小腹上。侦探艰难地动手将小女孩身上一件件繁琐的衣物褪下，露出白皙光洁的上半身。小女孩褐色的头发搭在肩头，与凌乱的衣物搅和在一起，足以让世界上所有的男人发狂。  
——至少福尔摩斯这么认为。  
小女孩乖巧地伏到男人的胯前，小手将男人的皮带搭扣打开，将男人胯里的鼓鼓囊囊解放出来。在拉下内裤的那一瞬间，胯间的粗长之物直接狠狠地打在了小女孩秀气的脸蛋上。只见小女孩撇撇嘴，开始尝试将那庞然大物纳入樱桃小嘴中。真是煎熬啊，侦探想。  
达芬奇尽力将嘴张到最大，也才堪堪入了那个硕大的头。她含啊含，怎么也无法再深入了。福尔摩斯拍拍她的头示意她吐出来，她这才不情不愿地起身重新坐在他的腿上。  
“是什么时候开始的，你？”  
福尔摩斯装作没听懂：“什么时候？”  
“什么时候也会装了呢福尔摩斯亲？”达芬奇亲了福尔摩斯一下，“好了我知道了，是我逾越了。”  
福尔摩斯摇摇头。  
“太大了，”达芬奇像是在分析一个特异点一般客观，“看来只能用痛一点的办法了。”  
福尔摩斯摸了摸她的小脑袋：“会不会太勉强了？”  
达芬奇叹了口气：“总比消失强。”  
将达芬奇年幼的躯体布满层层叠叠的吻痕，用手指温柔地在她的身体里开拓了又开拓。  
达芬奇被搅得脸都红透：“快进来啦！磨蹭什么嘛！”  
福尔摩斯知道这是很缓慢而痛苦的过程，但没想到会这么难熬。果然小女孩的身体过于狭窄，该死，万能的天才在考虑问题的时候怎么就没考虑到呢。  
“有考虑到哦，”尽管痛苦得要命，达芬奇仍然艰难地毒舌着，“只是，万能的天才并不能太在乎自己，你说是吧，冷酷的推理家？”  
福尔摩斯突然感到脑中名为理智的弦崩了，这是他第一次崩，也许是最后一次。他用力地将小女孩的细腰放下，大半个巨物进入了小女孩的身体。  
“呜……”  
小女孩低低地啜泣着，却倔强地抿着嘴。  
侦探轻柔地拂去达芬奇眼角的泪水，胯下却坚定地继续前进着。  
达芬奇感觉男人都快要顶到自己的嗓子眼了。  
巨根终于全根没入，两人都松了一口气。福尔摩斯的巨物过长，巨大的龟头甚至突破阴道进入柔软柔媚的子宫，福尔摩斯几乎快要被逼疯。  
小心翼翼地抽动起来，达芬奇忍不住开始哭叫。  
看着怀中被欺负得梨花带雨却倔强得表现出“不过如此”的小姑娘，福尔摩斯的施虐欲——奇怪，他居然有施虐欲——被成功挑起。大抵他不过是一个男人。克制到极致，当放纵的时候，就会反弹得更激烈。  
什么嘛……男人啊……  
小达芬奇被福尔摩斯按在操作台上大力抽插着，她也失控了，大声哭叫起来，什么求饶的话都说出口了。万能的天才被冷静的推理家按在工作台上狠操着。  
也不知道多久，男人一阵低吼，将浓浓的富有魔力的精液满满地灌在小女孩的肚子里。极度的高潮中，达芬奇甚至失神了好一会儿。  
浓郁的魔力在身体中激荡，两人静静等待着身体的吸收。绅士主动帮达芬奇把衣服穿好，达芬奇帮侦探系领巾。  
“对不起……抱歉……”两人不约而同地说道。  
两人都笑了。  
“Lady , 尽管我知道你很精神，但我还是说：请休息一会儿，让我来。”  
“好的呢。”  
福尔摩斯的眼睛，好蓝哇。  
狭窄的、布满机器的驾驶舱里，一个年长的男人和年幼的小女孩接了个长长的吻，长到，仿佛过了一个世纪那么久。  
这样就够了，理智的侦探这么想。


End file.
